Kappa Boss Fight
Kappa Boss Fight is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by Jeyzor. It is supposed to be a joke level that is based on the Twitch emoji, Kappa. It is currently a hard demon due to its insane memorization during the boss fight. Gameplay This level starts of with a mini-ball segment that requires timing like from tight spaces from spikes. Text with rainbow colors show up that reads what the song is saying. The ball part ends off with an auto-part from gravity-portals, and shaking rainbow-text that says "WOMBO COMBO." When the ball part ends, we then get to the boss fight of the level. Lenny faces are seen in the background, and a lot of Eve of Providence signs (Illuminati) are seen as hazards for the player. The boss in the level is a pixelated-version of the Kappa emoji. As the boss fight starts, the player is a ship with triple-speed. The player constantly switches gravity, size, and to a wave during the boss fight. The boss fight does a variety attacks like shooting lasers out of its eyes and mouth (note: every time he shoots a laser, he has a rainbow effect on him), trying to hit the player with smaller versions of himself, and even spill salt on the player. The player has to dodge all these attacks by straight-flying and spamming as a wave. There's also another attack when the player is a mini-UFO, where three smaller-Kappas try to hit you from behind. The player needs to dodge them when a red-plus sign shows up before the attack. As the players is a mini-UFO, it ends off by slowing down to a short auto segment with a chat box that features some other players like Jeyzor himself, and with two airhorns. As the boss is about to end, the player now speeds up to a wave, and there are two Kappas, one with pointy-ears and a cigarette. Both of them do the same attacks then the previous one, but the player has to dodge them as only a wave. There is also text that says "LOL they're kissing XDDD" when two of them are a close to each other. As another air-horn shows up, the level ends with the Kappa wearing pixelated-sunglasses as it fades to white, finally showing an Illuminati sign wearing one-lensed pixelated-sunglasses and a golden necklace saying "deal with it bruh." User Coins This level has 2 user coins. # The first coin is located in the first mini-ball part. The player has to tap or click early, making the ball hit a gravity portal that transitions it on top of the first platform, where the first coin is. # The second and last coin is located in the last part of the level. During the boss fight about to end, the player, as a wave, has to get the coin when the airhorn shows up to spit it out. Trivia * This level had a sequel called PogChamp Boss Fight, also made by Jeyzor. * During the chat box auto-part, some other players can be seen like Jeyzor, Loogiah, Findexi, and even RobTop. Walkthrough Category:Hard Demon levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels